Quintescence de la flamme
by Paastel
Summary: G27 Drabbles.
1. I Giotto

_Références Shonen-ai. (pas vraiment dans ce chapitre)  
><em>

_ Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas, hors de question de vous plaindre après. _

_C'est court et c'est normal~ Drabbles._

**G27 Drabbles: Paastel   
><strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Akira Amano © **

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**G.**

Passer l'éternité à veiller sur les nouvelles générations des Vongola peut vous amener à rencontrer de curieuses situations, de nombreuses questions et un sentiment de mélancolie permanent. Les personnalités des boss variaient, allant de l'éternel grincheux à la délicatesse et pourtant fermeté féminine tout en passant par des délires psychotiques, voire schizophréniques, des rêves de dominations et richesses. Mais rien ne l'avait fait plus hausser les sourcils que de voir le jeune prétendant au dixième titre, se prendre les pieds dans ses couvertures, glisser dans les escaliers, se planter la fourchette dans la main et s'évanouir de frayeur à la vue d'un minuscule chien. Le fondateur des Vongola se dit à ce moment-là que la Famiglia avait décidément trouvé un plutôt étrange et intéressant successeur.

**I.**

Du moment où il avait légué le commandement à Secondo, il avait compris que le Vigilante groupe qu'il avait fondé ne serait plus jamais le même et une insondable tristesse avait pris place au fond de ses yeux. Durant des générations il avait assisté à la montée en puissance des Vongola, l'éloignant inlassablement de son objectif principal. Lorsque le jeune et maladroit Sawada Tsunayoshi devint officiellement candidat pour le dixième titre, un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, peut être qu'au final ses prières avaient étaient entendues.

**O.**

Etre un esprit résidant dans une bague n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une vie après la mort ordinaire. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il était éternellement jeune, avait conservé ses pouvoirs et avait l'ascendant sur toutes les autres générations précédentes de boss (et ça pour rien au monde il ne le lèguerait, Secondo n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, merci beaucoup.)

**T.**

Il fallait se l'avouer, lors des générations suivantes, il avait vu passer de nombreuses armes insolites, faucille, boomerang, sceptre et même une fourchette (oui oui une fourchette !) mais rien ne lui avait fait plus vibrer son cœur que de voir les mêmes gants que ses I-gloves aux mains du jeune Tsunayoshi.

**T.**

Lorsqu'il fut convoqué par l'Arcobaleno du Ciel pour venir en aide à la dixième génération, il n'hésita pas un moment, car même si il avait toujours refusé de répondre aux précédents appels, il devait s'avouer que dans ce cas présent, pour rien au monde il n'aurait ignoré l'invitation. Cela avait soulevé en lui de la curiosité et un autre sentiment qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler derrière un masque de sang-froid et de calme.

**O.**

Il était connu pour être un homme de tempérament calme, toujours composé, agissant après mur réflexions (des siècles de maturités aidant). Tout fut balayé en quelques minutes quand il senti que son successeur préféré faisait face à une situation délicate. Ô jamais il n'avait ardemment souhaité pouvoir régler le compte d'un ennemie qu'à cet instant ou cet agaçant gamin tourmentait Tsunayoshi. Car le jeune Decimo, plus qu'aucun autre leader Vongola, était le plus digne à recevoir la véritable bague du Ciel, regardant avec un sourire sur les lèvres son successeur découvrir le nouvel artefact, il se laissa aller en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et en l'attirant près de lui

_« Donnes à ce garçon Mare ce qu'il mérite Decimo~ »_ murmura-t-il avant de regagner la bague.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : X. Tsuna<em>

_R&R_


	2. X Tsuna

G27 Drabbles. ( presence de Shounen-ai. )

_Ce chapitre est encore plus court que le premier, en même temps il n'y a que 4 lettres dans Tsuna :p_

_ Des chapitres plus longs viendront bientôt (dans la semaine si possible)_

Merci pour les reviews/alerts, :)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Akira Amano ©**

**X. Tsuna**

* * *

><p><strong>T.<strong>

Dame-Tsuna.

Il s'était habitué à ce surnom, qu'il fallait avouer lui allait à merveille. Dame-Tsuna par ci, Dame-Tsuna par là. Puis il y avait eu Tsuna-kun par Kyoko, Tsuna-san par Haru, Judaime par Gokudera, Tsuna tout court par Yamamoto, mais jamais son prénom n'avait aussi bien résonné que lorsque lui le prononcer.

« _Tsunayoshi~_ »

**S.**

Reborn lui avait dit que Vongola Primo possédait les mêmes gants que lui. A chaque fois que ses mitaines se transformaient en X-gloves il se promettait de faire de son mieux, pour ses amis mais surtout pour qu'**Il** soit fier de lui.

**U.**

La première impression qu'il eut de Vongola Primo fut une impression de dignité et de grandeur qui le marqua au plus profond de son être. Quand il le revit lors des tests de successions, cette impression fut renforcée en apportant un sentiment de timidité, Primo avait l'air si sérieux, et _inaccessible_. Pourtant à la fin des tests, le regard qu'il lui donna envoya un sentiment de chaleur dans ton son corps. Tsuna souhaita alors pouvoir admirer ce sourire la plus souvent.

**N.**

Lorsque ses ingénieurs, en qui il avait foi dit en passant, lui montrèrent fièrement la nouvelle machine qu'ils avaient mis au point en se basant sur les plans (seulement vu en rêve) de l'installation qui avait existé dans la base Melone, le jeune Decimo ne put refréner un sentiment d'appréhension. Qui se confirma en deux étapes La première fut quand son Vongola Gear se mit à briller intensément, la deuxième fut l'apparition d'une silhouette au milieu d'un nuage de fumée rose.

« _Dove sono ?_ »*

**A.**

Un soir Reborn avait eu la bonne (mauvaise selon lui) idée de verser du saké dans sa nourriture, pour selon les termes du Hitman « _voir ce qui pourrait se passer _». Ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool, il avait fini par monter dans sa chambre, avait convoqué Primo hors de la bague et l'avait supplié de l'aider à faire ses devoirs en maths. Le fondateur des Vongola amusé avait répondu positivement, en lui répondant de l'appeler Giotto tout simplement. Jusque-là la situation était sous contrôle, à la différence du lendemain, quand à son réveil il s'aperçut qu'il dormait dans les bras de Giotto et pas vraiment dans son pyjama.

* * *

><p><em>* "Où suis-je?"<em>

_Prochain chapitre : I+X = 2_

R&R


	3. IX2

Merci à vous tous pour les Reviews/fav/alerts :

_**Mlle Kyou** : Merci à toi de lire, oui je crois que tous les fans de G27 on aimé cette scène ^^ et malheureusement oui la communauté française est encore rétissente au G27 :( _

_**Azu888** : la célèbre fourchette ;). Merci pour la lecture :) _

_**Puriimoe** : hehe don't worry I don't mind at all, I usually did the opposite, I read a lot of KHR fic in english ;) I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters :) _

_**Ann O'Neem **: merci :) Oui :( c'est assez triste que je sois une des rares à en écrire._

Encvore un Drabble~mais qui s'en lasse :p .

**Spoiler alert** pour ceux qui on juste suivi l'anime ou n'en sont pas aux derniers chapitres.

Shonen-ai. G27.

_Avec un léger, très léger, 0027 / 8059 / GC_ . (ne m'en voulait pas j'adore Enma)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Akira Amano ©**

* * *

><p><strong>I+X=2<strong>

**One**

Giotto s'était toujours un peu méfier de la nouvelle famille avec qui il avait conclu une alliance. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, quoique, mais pour lui dédier 90% de leur budget pour des expériences pseudo-scientifique sur les voyages dans le temps, était tout simplement ridicule. Comme si les Bovino arriveraient à mettre au point une telle machine.

**Two**

G avait toujours était à ses côtés, du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, à l'encourager et à le suivre dans ses idées loufoques. Depuis que Asari avait rejoint leur groupe il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux à la vue de ses deux amis qui même s'ils feignaient le contraire, s'appréciaient grandement. Il souhaita lui aussi rencontrer une personne qui lui ferait sentir un peu moins seul.

**Three**

En regardant Cozart quitter définitivement l'Italie, Giotto se promit que leur amitié survivrait à travers le temps. Il y veillerait personnellement. Et que Deamon paierait un jour pour ses crimes.

**Four**

Il avait aimé sa femme, il en était sûr. Peut-être aimait-il plus les Vongola. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé la bonne personne. Qui sait ? Peut-être fallait-il plus d'une vie pour trouver la personne qui allait chasser la solitude de son cœur.

**Five**

Quand la cérémonie de succession de Decimo tourna au Chaos il se blâma d'avoir été si lâche envers Deamon. Cependant son cœur aurait littéralement raté un battement lorsque le jeune Tsunayoshi prononça « _Mais il y a une chose que je peux jurer sur ma tombe, Vongola Primo est un homme qui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille_. »

**Six**

Tsuna se sentait toujours intimidé lorsqu'il était en présence de personnes évoluant dans la Mafia, surtout celles étant reliés aux Vongola. Mais son niveau d'anxiété n'était rien comparé à la nervosité de se retrouver seul à seul avec Primo.

**Seven**

Un matin Tsuna s'était réveillé légèrement troublé, cause de cela : un rêve assez déroutant. Cela avait bien commencé pourtant, il rêvait qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Kyoko au temple de Namimori. Lorsqu'il arrivait sur place il la voyait de dos, il se mettait alors à courir, mais un léger brouillard commençait à la masquer, il accélérait alors et quand enfin il arrivait à l'endroit où elle devait se trouvait, la seule personne qui se tenait devant lui était nul autre que Primo souriant, un bouquet de roses à la main.

**Eight**

Quand Kozato Enma et lui devinrent amis, il jura avoir vu Primo, hors de la bague, une expression de fierté sur le visage. Quand il proposa à Enma de rester dormir chez lui, il crut halluciner lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un Giotto qui semblait bouder était assis les jambes et bras croisés sur son lit.

**Nine**

Tsuna était passé par de nombreuses émotions depuis son entrée (forcée) dans le monde de la Mafia. Mais rien ne l'avait plus abattu que la destruction des Vongola rings. Cette douleur insupportable dans la poitrine à l'idée que l'esprit de Primo avait lui aussi disparu.

**Ten**

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait énerver chez lui après une journée ou il avait successivement oublié sa cravate, était 'mordu à mort' par Hibari du à cet oubli, trébucher devant Kyoko et surpris Gokudera et Yamamoto faisant des choses qu'il ne souhaitait même pas savoir, il s'était précipité sur le verre d'eau posait sur la table et l'avait vidé d'un trait. Juste après s'étouffer en se tenant la gorge, car il s'agissait plus de saké que d'eau. (Reborn dénia toute forme de préméditation). Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune Decimo était maintenant énervé, frustré et légèrement soul. Ce qui en résulta qu'il menaça de congeler et rôtir successivement quiconque oserait rentrer dans sa chambre, fit sortir de sa bague un Primo un peu désorienté par la situation, passa en Hyper mode et plaqua le dit Primo contre le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_prochain chapitre : Un bien étrange nom (one-shot)_


	4. Life & Death

_Uh- je n'ai rien écris depuis deux moi, je m'excuse pour ça, les vacances, le boulot etc…_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews/fav/alerts _

_Ah oui j'étais censé écrire un One-shot mais je suis restée bloqué dessus donc de nouveau un petit Drabble avec cette fois un léger Dark theme – Désolé pour ça~_

_G27._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Akira Amano ©**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of Life &amp; Death. <strong>

Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un vaste espace, flottant sans repères. Aussi loin que son regard portait il ne voyait qu'un brouillard grisâtre, l'endroit paraissait immense ou était-ce le contraire ? Il n'avait plus aucun sens de l'orientation, ni du temps. La panique commença à le gagner, il se souvenait de son prénom, le reste n'étant que des impressions, des flashs dans sa mémoire, des rires, des pleurs, des cris de douleurs. Tout ceci était confus, pourquoi était-il ici, et surtout où se trouvait cet 'ici'. Il essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir un corps, il baissa les yeux mais ne vit rien que le brouillard. Une sensation d'effroi se répandit tel un poison en lui et la vérité se forma dans son esprit. Il n'était plus. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler comment cela était arrivé, avait il était négligent, s'était-il sacrifié pour sauver la vie d'un de ses compagnons, avait il était trahi, trouvé plus fort que lui, succombé à une maladie, il avait beau chercher la question demeura sans réponse. Il se mit à analyser de nouveau les environs, si c'était cela la mort il ne la trouvait guère réconfortante, le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut solitude. Etait-il condamné à errer seul au milieu d'un non espace avec pour seul compagnie ses propres pensées. C'était cruel, il ne voulait pas, il aller finir fou c'était une certitude, il ne devait pas se trouvait dans cet endroit, il le savait, quelque chose dans son esprit lui indiquait que sa place était ailleurs, auprès de personnes qu'il avait aimé. Un sentiment qu'il assimila à la colère pris place en lui, il aurait voulu hurler si il avait encore une voix, se battre si il avait eu encore un corps, se rebeller contre cette injustice, il méritait de vivre il en était sûr, il était utile d'où il venait, les gens l'aimait. Personne n'avait le droit de le retirer comme ça, il cria, supplia en pensé n'importe qui de lui rendre sa vie, mais ses prières restèrent vaines et le silence ne fut brisé.

_« Tu ne trouveras le repos tant que ton cœur n'est pas en paix Tsunayoshi~ »_

Une voix différente de la sienne s'était fait entendre dans son esprit et il se surprit à la trouver familière. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore, il n'était plus seul ! Quelqu'un était venu le délivrer, le sauver, lui rendre sa liberté.

_« Tu as faux, la mort ne peux être une délivrance si tu continues de la considérer comme l'ennemie, Si tu as des regrets il te faudra les affronter, de la culpabilité apprendre à la supporter, de la tristesse l'apprivoiser, car la mort n'est pas une fin en soi Tsunayoshi, ni un début c'est un état perpétuel, suspendu où ton plus grand défi e est d'enfin être en paix avec toi-même. »_

Mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de mourir lui, il voulait revoir les propriétaires des rires dont il se souvenait, il voulait consoler les pleurs, rassurer ses personnes qui criaient. Ne pas être retenu contre sa volonté ici !

_« Peu de personne souhaite mourir, où l'accepte lorsque le moment vient. Mais c'est un fait indiscutable, la mort est inévitable, tout homme qui nait doit un jour mourir. Tu dois l'accepter, toi plus que personne devrait savoir ce fait Tsunayoshi. »_

Eh- que voulait dire la voix ? Surement il devait l'accepter, mais passer l'éternité seul était terrifiant. Un petit rire résonna dans son esprit, il trouva le son rassurant.

_« La solitude est la plus grande peur de l'être humain mais elle n'est pas si terrifiante que cela. Lorsque ton cœur sera en paix tu comprendras Tsunayoshi, tu comprendras. » _

La voix se tut de nouveau et il souhaita l'entendre parler encore. Il aimait beaucoup son timbre, l'associant à de doux sentiments, il voulut savoir à qui elle appartenait et si elle allait rester avec lui. Il eut un silence et il craignit qu'elle fût partie pour de bon.

_« Si tu cherches au plus profond de toi tu auras la réponse à ta question, quant à savoir si je resterai avec toi pour le moment je ne puis demeurer plus longtemps. »_

Oh. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara de lui.

_« Mais si tu conserves intacte ta volonté, Tsunayoshi, je reviendrai bientôt. Pour l'instant soit en paix, montre-moi que même dans la mort l'homme que tu as était sur terre demeure le même ici. _

_._

_._

_._

_Si tel est le cas je reviendrai Decimo~ »_

Et la voix disparut le laissant méditer ses paroles. Soudain sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il sut comment la voix pourrait bien s'appeler, et les ténèbres dans son cœur s'éclaircirent.

'Giotto…'

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>

_Prochain chapitre: X Vongola Community_


	5. 5

_Hm ça fait longtemps... & je perds mon français qui plus est..._

_KHR est officiellement terminé et je suis relativement déçue par la fin plus que bâclée... Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses et j'avais au moins espéré qu'on puisse assister à la monté au pouvoir de Vongola Decimo. NulNulNul._

_Ceci dit ça sert à rien de râler. _

_K.H Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano, le cas contraire il y aurait eu une suite._

* * *

><p><strong>Uno.<strong>

Primo avait attendu des siècles, littéralement, pour qu'un vrai successeur vienne au monde, un digne héritier porteur de sa volonté et de ses espoirs. Tsuna représentait tout cela, un jeune homme au cœur si pur et à la détermination si éthéré que le fondateur des Vongola ne put s'empêcher de penser que le monde actuel ne le méritait pas. Tsuna était d'un genre qu'on ne trouvait rarement au 21éme siècle, d'un qui donnait sans attendre en retour, d'un qui le cœur sur la main pardonnait, d'un qui acceptait même les rebus de la société. Giotto eut un petit rire en observant son successeur, fut-il né à la même époque que lui, il aurait reconsidéré son choix de partenaire marital.

**Due.**

Tsuna était quelqu'un d'intriguant, décida un jour Primo. Sous les airs maladroit et timide qu'il arborait en temps normal, se cachait une personnalité brulante de passion, de féroce protection et jalousie. Un vivier sauvage tout juste contenu. Le Fondateur se remémorera toujours la force presque bestiale qui avait jaillit de son héritier lors de son combat contre Bermuda. Ses flammes n'étaient plus seulement là pour défendre ses amis, elles possédaient une force létale qui aurait tué son opposant si celui-ci n'était pas un Arcobaleno.

**Tre.**

Tsuna ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la Mafia et surtout avec les Vongola. Rien de rien. Pourquoi devait-il absolument devenir le 10éme ? Depuis petit il souhaitait seulement trouver un job normal, dans une société normal, avec des collègues normaux (qui ne porteraient pas d'armes mortelles sur eux) et épouser la fille la plus normale qui soit. Mais non cela était apparemment trop demandé râla-t-il alors que Dino lui ajustait sa cravate. Reborn l'avait _encore_ forcé à prendre part à un meeting de la famille Chiavalone, pour selon ses termes « apprendre le métier » . Maudit sa vie soit elle.

**Quatro.**

Lorsqu'il demanda à Reborn des histoires sur la Prima Generazione il se reçut un coup de pied en plein visage. Typique de son tuteur, « _Dame-Tsuna tu penses que c'est mon rôle de te lire des histoires pour t'endormir? _» avait menacé le Tueur à Gages. Ce qu'il ne sut pas fut la surprise dissimulé qu'il avait créé sur le dit tuteur, depuis quand Tsuna était-il devenu obsédé par la Prima ?

**Cinque.**

La dimension de l'anneau du ciel était une immense voute bleu azure qui lui rappelait les paysages italiens de son enfance. Lorsque la machine bureaucratique et autodestructrice de la Mafia n'était rien. Il s'allongé dans l'herbe, essayait de deviner les formes que les nuages entamaient et G. son éternel et fidèle G. restait à ses côté un sourire sur ses lèvres en le regardant. Des années plus tard ce même ciel avait revêtu le manteau de la responsabilité lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se dresser contre l'oppression des gangs mais apportant avec des personnes qui chérirait tout au long de ce noble voyage. Il avait aimé le ciel avant même que celui-ci ne soit son élément, néanmoins lorsque les choses commencèrent à ce compliquer, la mort d'Elena, la guerre de la Mafia, la trahison de Deamon et la lente désintégration de sa Famille, ce ciel se recouvrit de nuages qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le support lointain d'Alaude et Giotto fut jusqu'à son dernier souffle hanté par cette chape obscure. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna apparaisse.

* * *

><p><em>c'est court, oui mais la suite je suis en train de l'écrire (pour une fois).<em>


End file.
